


Price of Honor

by thatluckyrabbit



Category: Hoshi no Kaabii, Kirby (Video Game)
Genre: AU, F/M, M/M, fem!slash, slight genderbend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-05
Updated: 2013-06-05
Packaged: 2017-12-14 01:02:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/830900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatluckyrabbit/pseuds/thatluckyrabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I am doing this because it is my duty to keep you safe. I swore a vow, and I swore to keep it.” She smiled bitterly, but Meta Knight noticed the gleam of tears in her eyes. “I don’t give a shit about duties or oaths... it’s all a bunch of bullshit to me.” Queen Delara never believed in honor or duty. And of course the man she loved was a very honorable man with many morals. Meta Knight/fem!Dedede, drabble. AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Price of Honor

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to do a Meta Knight/fem!Dedede for quite a while, and this was the only idea I had. I'll try to do a longer one for sure, soon enough. :)
> 
> Note that fem!Dedede would be a bit different than regular Dedede, since females are different than men. Delara (female Dedede) would be much more stubborn, more flirtatious and a bit smarter than male/anime!Dedede. So... yeah. Take that into account. I find Meta Knight/fem!Dedede to be very similar to the relationship of Jorah/Daenerys from "Game of Thrones", as well as the new and (somewhat one-sided) Daario/Daenerys relationship as well. A man willing to fight to the death for his Queen--a woman he loves. That's very much what the MK/fem!D relationship would be like. "Game of Thrones" definitely has some inspiration for me there in terms of this pairing.

 

 

**Price of Honor**

“You ain’t leavin’...”

A loud sigh followed the queen’s words, but he refused to turn to face her. “...Your Grace--”

“You. Ain’t. _Leavin’_.” Queen Delara was quite adamant about Meta Knight not leaving. Her ocean blue eyes--just a darker shade of blue, but still quite lovely in the eyes of her most loyal guard--were hard as stone as she glared at him.

“I’m doing this to protect you,” Meta Knight reminded her, still unable to face the penguin. “I--”

“ _I don’t care!_ ” She snapped loudly, causing the star warrior to flinch slightly, startled by the change in volume within her voice. Delara stomped up behind him. “I don’t care what happens to me! I don’t want ya to fight a war my Pa started years ago.” Her tone lowered slightly, as well as her gaze. “Just ‘cause his enemies want me dead, don’t mean you gotta lose you life tryin’ to save mine.”

He turned now, ever so slowly, to face her. Delara’s gaze was locked onto the floor, but Meta Knight’s yellow eyes--which transformed into a blazing green color--were locked _only_ on her. He gripped her hand gently in his, staring up at her. “I am your queensguard, Delara.” He only ever called her by her real name when he was serious about something. “I am doing this because it is my duty to keep you safe. I swore a vow, and I swore to keep it.”

She smiled bitterly, but Meta Knight noticed the gleam of tears in her eyes. “I don’t give a shit about duties or oaths... it’s all a bunch of bullshit to me.”

Beneath his mask, Meta Knight smiled. Despite what the Cappies thought of her, the star warrior found Queen Delara’s stubborn and blunt personality to be quite endearing. She was far from lady like in the manner of which she spoke, but it made her unique, and it made her just as strong as he was. He gave her hand a squeeze. “You may not believe in duty, but I do, and I will fight for you and your honor as a queen. I will fight to keep you and this kingdom safe.”

Delara snorted at this, but a faint tint of red appeared on her cheeks regardless. She used her free hand to wipe at her eyes. “Uh-huh... Just know that if you get your ass killed, I will personally hunt you down, revive you and kill ya myself. Got it?”

Meta Knight chuckled. “I’ve known you long enough to know that you mean it.” He pushed up his mask and pressed his lips against the back of her hand. When he pulled away and glanced back up at her, her eyes had noticeably softened. “I promise I will come back to you.”

Taking this as his own final goodbye, Meta Knight dropped her hand, pulled his mask back in place and turned away, about to head toward the bedroom door. It only took a mere few seconds for the queen to grip the star warrior’s arm and pull him back to her. She knelt down and tore off his mask before pressing her beak against his lips. He relaxed against her, but--knowing the kiss itself was a short type of goodbye from the queen--didn’t get too comfortable. The kiss became almost feather-light once Delara slowly pulled away, her blue eyes inches away from his yellow ones.

“Just...” Her tone was much softer now. “...come back alive, ya hear?”

He took both her hands in his, a faint smile visible on his face. “I can’t promise much, my Queen, but I promise I’ll try.”

  
  



End file.
